TM Ichi: KORA Chap 2
by ittykittyxylai
Summary: Toriniti Monogatari Ichi: Kyrassu of Rosotu Ate Chap 2


Trinity Tales 1: Castle of Lost Hope  
Toriniti monogatari ichi: Kyrassu of Rosotu ate

Chapter 2

"^__________^; Ahah. Kiyoshi-kun, where is Basilisk Hiyashi?" Naomi chuckled nervously. "Naomi-chan! O____o;" Kiyoshi gave her a deep glare. "Ah, ah! I forgot!" Ryuu chuckled, "Naomi-chan, I'd figured you'd forgoet, so I took the liberty of finding out. All we do is head towards the sunset." Naomi smiled, "Arigato, Ryuu-kun. Hai, let's gooooo!!" She raced off. Kiyoshi shook his head. "Kiyoshi-kun, you do know about Basilisk Hayashi, right?" Kiyoshi turned his head. "Hai, of course. but we can't be to unsure about Naomi, so we need to wath out for her." Ryuu, without looking said, "Hai, besides, we both know what happens if she fell..." "Hey! >__________Then, a bright light hit her in the eyes. "Ah..." She couldn't see what it was, so she said aloud, "With the eyes of an eagle, help me to see." She closed her eyes and quickly adjusted her vision in the direction of the light. She couldn't believe what she say. The light was reflecting off a mirror. "O.O It's the Kyrassu of Rosotu Ate!" She thought. 'Rustle' "!" Naomi got startled. "What was that?" Naomi thought. She used her staff to help herself up. The rustle got closer. She tried to move, but her leg held her back. Something jumped out the bush and and attacked Naomi. "Agh!" Naomi was pinned down. "You're a pureblood. My, your blood bust be sweet. I can just drink your blood forever." The level E licked her neck and bit into it. Naomi struggled, then she took her staff and jabbed it into its leg. The level E screamed in pain. "Bakabakashii!" Naomi's heart pounded faster. She knew what was happening. "Level E ... you shuoldn't have messed with. Me." She looked up with red blazing eyes. She dropped her staff and attacked the level E. "Wha .. What's this? A pureblood attacking their own kind even at a high level? HA HA HA! You're falling ... aren't you?" She looked into its eyes. "Ha ha, of course all you level E's know who I am. Why do you think I'm going towards the kyrassu?" She immediately bit into its neck, "You'll. Never. Make. It ..." It slowly died and she stabbed her staff into the dead level E, releasing its soul and transferring it to her staff's orb. The dragon's eyes glowed red and it then died out. "Ah!" Kiyoshi yelled. "Naomi-chan! Why is there blood on your face?!"  
Naomi quickly qiped her face, "^________^; ahah, there is no such thing." Ryuu came back carrying woor. "Naomi-chan, what happened?" Naomi responded, "Level E. Attacked. Protect. Blood. Soul." Kiyoshi looked in disbelief. He turned back to set up camp. Ryuu walked over to Naomi, "Naomi-chan, if you ever need blood .. I'm willing to share mine, to let you live." Naomi looked up. She hugged him. She whispered, "Arigato, Ryuu-kun." "I need to continue setting up camp." Naomi nodded. Ryuu headed off. Naomi layed down, staring at the stars. She slowly started to fall asleep.  
Ryuu looked at Kiyoshi, "Kiyoshi-kun, how is dinner coming?" Kiyoshi looked up and replied, "Almost ready! Ohhhh! I can't waitttt! Hotategai with Gyoza! (Scallops with Dumpllings) Naomi-chan's food is derishasu! ^_^"Huh? I wonder where Ryuu-kun and Naomi-chan is." he continued to cook the food. "Nya! Naomi-chan! Ryuu-kun! GOSAN!" Naomi pulled away. She waited for Ryuu to help her up. Ryuu carried Naomi over to the campfire. "What took so long?" Kiyoshi asked. "I couldn't see her. She was lying down." Ryuu answered, looking over at Naomi. Kiyoshi served up dinner. "Ryuu-kun, Kiyoshi-kun, are you okay with me being what I am now? This ... thing?" Kiyoshirepluied, "You're not a thing. You'll always be Naomi-chan, regardless." Naomi smiled. "You already know my answer." Ryuu added. Naomi nodded. They continued to eat their dinner. "Ahhhh! So derishasu! Arigato, Naomi-chan ^__^_"So, Naomi Misorai has comet for my blood? I knew this day would come. Unfortunately, I cannot leave this kyrassu. I'm bounded inside this castle until ..." Ryoko stopped. The sun started to shine into the kyrassu. She slowly turned to stone.  
"OOHAYO GOZAIMASUUUUUUUUUU!" naomi yelled out loud infront of Kiyoshi and Ryuu's tent. Ryuu crawled out and layed on the ground. Kiyoshi came out and headed straight to the food bin. "Ah, Naomi-chan. What's for asameshi?" He asked excitedly with a rumbly tummy. "Ara, we're having aburage and horenso. (Puffy, thin brown fried tofu with spinach)" Ryuu lit up. "Hai. Hai. Hai. Hai." Kiyoshi asked, "What is it Ryuu-kun?" He responded, "Aburage and Horenso is my favorite!" Naomi smiled. "Naomi-chan, what about me," Kiyoshi asked childishly. Naomi responded with a giggle, "Aha, I made you Kappy-Maki with Ebi. (Rolled cucumber sushi with cooked shrimp)" Kiyoshi quickly lit up. "Ah, Haiiiii! Arigato!" Naomi served them their breakfast and she had Bulgogi (Korean marinated beef dish) "Sou, are we out to the kyrassu today?" Naomi asked. "Jaa, we have to go though Basilisk Hiyashi, anyways." "Oh, hai." Everyone got dressed and got ready to leave. "Ara! Let me do something really quick" She pounded her staff onto the ground and said, "With the light above and ground below, protect out land until we come around." A huge shinigami appeared over the camp. "Naomi-senpai. It's been awhile." Ryuu's eyes widened. Kiyoshi said in a low voice. "Sen ... pai?" "Naomi-chan raised this shinigami? I didn't think they exist anymore..." Kiyoshi thought. "Aidou, I need you to watch over my camp until I'm back. If you fail to do so, I'll have that head of yours. Under the girochin, okay?" Naomi said. "Ara, Naomi-senpai. So harsh! Relax, I'm bounded by your will anyways, until you die. Ah ah ah." Aidou continued to float. "Well, you stay put." The shinigami nodded his head. "Naomi-chan, let's go before the sun sets." called out Ryuu. "Hai. Bai, Aidou." Naomi, Ryuu, and Kiyoshi headed off towards the hiyashi.  
"Level E's! We were created to watch over Ryoko Saki's kyrassu. Ryoko-senpai has forseen intruders. We mught not let them reach her temple room. Now, GO!" Shouted Himono, the Level E. All the level E's scattered throughout the kyrassu.  
"Well, here's the hiyashi. let's be careful." Kiyoshi cautioned. Everyone started to walk through the hiyashi. Ryuu looked at his Reikon Maou Katan. The on the top of the blade started to glow. "Eh. There's someone here. Be cautious." "Oh. What's this? Ryuu-kun, you seem to know I was here?" A vampire disguised as a rouge came into sight. "eh, Kayori-chan .. what are you doing here?" Ryuu questioned. "Ryuu-kun, who is this?" asked Kiyoshi. "Hai, Ryuu-kun, why don't you introduce me?" said Kayori. "A person like you doesn't deserve to live, yet even be introduced!" Ryuu drew his blade. "Ara, calm down. It seems that you cannot forget your past, Ryuu-kun." Naomi thought, "His past? ... Nani?" "Nain! Never can i! When you're the one who nurdered my parents!!" Ryuu quickly sliced his katana towards Kayori. She dodged it. "O_________o;! Wha?" Kiyoshi said, "she's so quick! How?" Naomi was shocked. "She killed his parents?" But .. I thought .." She couldn't let Ryuu fight himself. She struck her staff and headed towards Kayori. She swung her staff into the back of Kayori's head. She fell over onto the ground. "Chikushou! You stupid bitch. How dare you?" Kayori tried to get up, but Ryuu pinned her down with his katan. "You dare NOT touch her. I'll kill you." Ryuu threatened. "Naomi-chan, back away." said Kiyoshi. Naomi started to cast a spell. "With the power of the light, bind her to the ground." A yellow luminescent light created a binding around her waist, wrist and ankles. "Agh! You stupid bitch! Ugh, when I get out, yuo're dead." Kayori screamed. "=P! Screw you." Naomi responded. She started to walk away, Ryuu and Kiyoshi followed her. "Ryuu-kun?" Naomi asked. "Nani?" He responded. "Who was that?" Ryuu didn't respond. "Uh, nain. Never mind." Kiyoshi looked at Ryuu. He looked sad, as if there was something eatting away inside of him. 'RrRrRrRrRrRrRr' "Aye! Sore shitappara. Hehe. We've been walking for a while." Naomi nervously chuckled, "But i'm not really hungry/" Kiyoshi smiled and then continued on.  
"Chikushou! That girl thinks she can just stop me? I'm going to destroy that vile before she gets it and let her suffer!" Kayori broke free of the bind and telelported herself infront of the kyrassu. this is it." She walked inside. "Who are you? You have no business here!" A level E came into view. "Ara, I'm here to help protect Ms. Ryoko Saki. I've seen these intruders. Let me help!" said Kayori. The level E's took her to Ryoko's temple room. "Stay here until the sun sets. Then talk to Miss Ryoko Saki." The level E said. Kayori nodded.  
"Quickly, before the sun sets!" Kiyoshi said. "Hai, I fee like we're almost ther --!?" Naomi cut off her sentence. "What ... is ... " Ryuu stopped and looked in her direction. There, they saw a big kyrasuu. "Omaesan! Is that it?" Naomi asked. Everyone stared in awe. The kyrassu was big as a king's home, big red windows reflecting the sunset. The kyrassu was black with intricate details carved inside. "Look, the door's open. Let's go in." Ryuu insisted. Naomi had chills running up her spine. "Eh .. I have a bad feeling." Kiyoshi rubbed his head. "I muss say, me too. But we need to go, for Naomi-chan." added Ryuu. Naomi fixed her clothes and got ready. "Well, let's go." Naomi hesitated.


End file.
